


Restraint

by Starshower23



Series: Sin and Virtues [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshower23/pseuds/Starshower23
Summary: Events trigger a past trauma and Asmodeus takes it upon himself to help guide the reader past old wounds.Mentions of past sexual assault/non con. Tags are there for a reason! Nothing explicit but I don't want anyone triggered by it.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Sin and Virtues [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944214
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Caught Between

The Fall was alive with more than just music as Asmo pulled her reluctant frame onto the dance floor.  
“I’m not a good dancer!” She shouted over the beat but the demon just laughed.  
“Sugar, with me you don’t need to be!”  
Maybe it was the Earth-side wine he had ordered her, or the energy from the crowd, but she found herself swept away from her doubts and lost herself against his form.  
He grabbed her hips from behind, dragging her against him, swaying her body easily to the beat.  
The lights pulsed around her, colors swirling in dizzying patterns. She closed her eyes, leaning into him, arms coming up to wrap around his neck.  
“Look around you,” his breath was hot against the edge of her ear, “every demon in here wishes they were you right now.”  
Peeking through her lashes, she gasped at the wanton looks being thrown their way, she tried to turn away, but Asmo held her tightly, an arm snaking around her waist.  
“Or maybe, they wish they were me, so they could have a chance with you.”  
His tongue dragged up along her neck, a fang nipping her earlobe. Her body shook, fingers curling tightly up into his hair, twisting the silk strands. Her stomach coiled tightly into an expectant knot.  
“Gentle, love.” He skimmed his hands along her arms, prickling her skin until his fingers pulled her loose. “You don’t want to start something here you can’t finish.”  
She turned, pulling his face down to hers as his hands found her hips again.  
His kiss tasted like the pink cocktails he had been drinking, with a hint or bubblegum. The music blurred around them, tempo pushing their movements, blocking out everything else.  
Why had she ever bothered saying no to him before? Caution thrown to the wind, they ground against each other, lost in their own private world.  
Finally breaking for air, she felt a tug on her arm, seeing a demon she didn’t recognize trying to pull her into a dance.  
She frowned before Asmo came to her rescue, shoving the demon off with more force than she thought he had in him.  
The stranger snarled, but Asmo tugged her tightly to his side, putting his body between them. The two locked stares.  
“She’s mine, sweetie. Now go and be a good boy and find some other toy to play with.” His voice as sweet as cyanide as he cooed at the stranger.  
The demon flushed and sauntered off without any fuss. She was going to ask how until she saw a hint of Asmo's charm blink away as he turned.  
“Hahahaha! See what I mean? Everyone here wants to just eat you up!” He laughed and twirled her, catching her off guard, trying to break the tension that had gathered in the crowd. The other demons went back to ignoring them as they danced.  
Fear was still spiking through her veins, and now her head was spinning faster than her feet.  
She stumbled, grasping for support, fingers finding the fabric of his shirt. She tried to use it to pull herself upright, but Asmo took the opportunity to let himself lips come back down to hers, capturing her mouth again.  
He moved her through the crowd, her feet skipping steps until he pulled her into a darkened corner.  
Her heart was pounding, adrenaline glands confused and on high alert.  
They must have been closer to the speakers, The bass shaking the air in her lungs as she tried to breathe between kisses. Overloaded, eyes unfocused from the blurring lights, a sweat broke out over her skin. She started choking on nothing, gasping. Her hands spasmed around his wrists. He smiled, feeling her pull him closer.  
“They can’t have you,” Asmo said, pulling back, grabbing her hands, pinning them above her head with one of his, “You’re all mine.”  
The words, the music, the tightness in her gut, the pressure on wrists: it all sent a wave of cold through her body.  
She was helpless in her mind at a different party as Asmos kissed down her neck.  
‘Where you going in such a hurry?’  
Fat fingers wrapped around her wrist, snapping her into a wall as she headed down stairs. Her head hit the wall. The man twisted his grip, pinning her. Her knees gave out.  
She couldn’t breathe.  
Asmo held her up, tugging her hips into his as she teetered in the heels he’d insisted she wear.  
‘It’s rude to leave without saying goodbye.’  
She smelt beer and smoke instead of Asmo’s perfume. Felt the rough stubble across her cheek instead of smooth lips.  
‘You’re mine now.’  
“Sugar? Gorgeous, why are you crying?” He let her go, instantly worried. Had he hurt her? He thought he’d been careful, she was so delicate and…  
Her vacant eyes stared off into the middle distance, unresponsive. Her skin was clammy, her whole body trembling. Tiny whimpers echoed on the end of her shallow breaths.  
Asmodeus panicked, shaking her shoulders, calling her name out, but she wouldn't answer.  
“Baby, baby, snap out of it! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Tell me you’re okay!”  
The fear in his voice called her back to reality, the sound louder than the muffled screams in her head.  
Her mind started up again, but her body had its own plans, a panic attack already in full swing.  
“Asm-mo…” she stuttered, shakily wrapping her arms around herself.  
“Get me out of here.”


	2. A Gentle Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo helps MC deal with her past traumas with boundaries and lots of care...and sexy smut. You just have to get through the plot first.

Pins and needles rained down her back as she huddled under the spray of the shower.  
The mad dash home had chilled her, cold air snapping her out of her spiral enough to know she was having a panic attack, but not enough to get it under control. She at least had enough sense to tell the frantic demon that she was okay, but needed to go back to the mansion.  
“Take me home,” she had said, voice stronger than she felt.  
Home. So that’s what this place was now?  
She wanted to laugh, but it came out as a sob.  
‘That’s a breakdown for another day’ she thought, pushing it aside, sitting on the shower floor, wrapping her arms around her knees.  
The water’s heat seeped through her, clearing out the numbness that was still clinging to her insides. She sat under the spray, wishing she could disappear down the drain with the water.  
He was still waiting out in the room, but the idea of having to explain her unexpected freak out wasn’t something she had the energy for.  
The squeak of the faucet sounded too loud when she reached up to shut the water off, ears cringing away from the shrill sound.  
The fluffy pink bathrobe laid out for her was a welcomed sight, but putting it on made the guilt wrap around her stomach.  
‘He thinks it’s his fault,’ she tied the belt loosely around her middle, her mind wandered back to the demon, feet slipping into his pink demon-bunny slippers. The horns and wings flopped as she padded gently to the door.  
Sighing heavily, she braced against the inevitable onslaught of questions she knew was coming. 

Stretched out on his bad, worried lip between his teeth, Asmo still radiated that intoxicating beauty that made it hard to breathe around him.  
‘Here goes nothing’, she cringed internally.  
“Darling!” He sat up, quickly tossing his DDD aside. He patted the bed beside him invitingly. “Your hair’s all tangled. Come sit; I’ll fix it.”  
The conditioner and oils being combed through her hair smelled of strawberries and cinnamon. His steady hand and the soft pulls on her scalp grounded her. In a gentle silence he teased the stress out from her, leaving her tired in the wake of too many emotions.  
“Thank you.”  
His delicate kiss on the nape of her neck was tender and feather light. “Anytime.”  
His arms wrapped around her from behind, leaning her back into his chest. She let out a breath she wasn’t aware she’d been holding.  
“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

***

He lay in bed, turning the evening over and over again in his mind.  
He was sure Lucifer would frown on murder, but that was only if he found out.  
She hadn’t told him all the details, it had been too much for her to go over it all, but he knew enough to know how much bodily harm the attacker deserved.

All of it. 

Everything made sense now.  
They had never shared more than a few passionate kisses, maybe a grope here and there that were a bit risqué.  
‘Asmo!’ she’d gasp, swatting his hand away, while he smelled her lust and need rise up, like a beautiful flower in his garden.  
But always laced with a hint of fear.  
He’d thought it was the fear of getting caught.  
His hands twisted in the sheets.  
It had been years ago for her, but to him the anger was now.  
He had seen how lost she looked, how tiny she had curled into herself when the shame washed over her. Her scent burned with the acrid smoke of self loathing.  
She had sobbed into his chest. ‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I should have told you before. I never meant to lead you on.’ Her eyes had said things she couldn’t bring her lips to tell him. She thought herself broken and ruined.  
The scene replayed in his head, loop after loop.  
He’d held her, rocked her into a half sleep. Kissed her head and carried her back to her own bed. Laid down on her sheets with her until she mumbled she was okay, but wanted to sleep now.  
‘She isn’t broken,’ he mused, ‘but how does one heal a wound that old?’

****

“Do you ever touch yourself?”  
She startled, looking up from her book.  
They were in her bedroom, lounging on her bed after school. He casually flipped through the latest magazine of Devilstyle, landing on the center spread of Mammon in the latest Majolish collection.  
“Ummmmm, I mean…” Her blush was too cute! He smiled, smelling the air. Only a bit of embarrassment, slight arousal, but no fear. Good. He picked up a pen and began doodling on the pages, feigning boredom.  
All of his recon on her unease about sexual content seemed to point to diffusing her anxiety by acting as casual as demonly possible.  
She was in luck; feigning disinterest was Seduction 101.  
“When you’re alone at night, and it’s been such a looooong week, do you ever want to take the edge off the stress? You know, give yourself a hand?”  
“Oh my god, Asmo!” She gulped. “I mean- do you?” He ducked the pillow she threw at him easily, pen still marking up the page below him.  
“Oh, sweetie. Daily. Did you have to ask?” He looked up, waggling his eyebrows before blowing her a kiss. “Sometimes twice, if I’m looking particularly sexy. I just can’t help myself.”  
She laughed, the humor blurring out the embarrassment, but her cheeks still held a tinge of color.  
“Yes, Asmo. Fine. I touch myself.”  
Aha. Progress! It had been a few weeks since the club, and they had already been cuddling and kissing like normal. Just last night she’d been laughing at some very racy jokes that left Levi beet red during movie night. Time to probe the waters a bit more.  
“Ooooh, and how is it? Do you use toys? Lube? One finger? Two?”  
A moustache curled along Mammon’s paper smile; Asmo began drawing in some terrible looking horns. And a big mole. And an eyepatch.  
She opened her mouth a few times before coughing.  
“I guess, it really… I dunno. It depends on the night?”  
She paused, suspicion dawning on her face.  
“Why?”  
He held up his artwork, causing her to belt out laughing.  
“Mammon’s gonna kill you!” she gasped, trying to stifle her laugh.  
“Only if you tell him it was me.” He winked, rolling onto his back by her side, his hair splayed out across her bed.  
He reached up, running a hand along her cheek. She was so beautiful when she laughed.  
“I would like to see you.”  
She smiled, leaning down to kiss him gently on the nose.  
“Silly. You’re seeing me right now.”  
“Not like this,” he dragged one finger along her jawline, lightly running it slowly down her neck, tracing across her collar bones.  
“I want to see how you look when you touch yourself.”  
He held his breath, feeling her heartbeat quicken.  
Had he pushed too far too quickly? Maybe he had misjudged her.  
“But… why would you want to?”  
His heart leapt. That wasn’t a no!  
He smiled cupping her face with both hands.  
“You’re adorable now. Just imagine how beautiful you must look like that!”  
She blushed and glanced away.  
“Not as much as you, I’m sure.”  
“No one can measure up to me.” He grinned, and she playfully swatted at him, “but I’m sure you’re a close second.”  
He rolled up to sit, tucking her into his side with an easy hug. She buried her head into the crook of his neck.  
“Would you like to see me do it too? Touch myself while laying next to you?”  
She was asking questions, curiosity officially piqued.  
“I would, but only if you’re okay with it.”  
She nibbled absently at her lip, shifting a bit.  
‘Nervous, but not afraid’, he thought, nuzzling into her hair. She smelled like the shampoo he had bought for her, with a hint of arousal.  
“But what if…” she paused, looking shyly through her lashes. “What if I wanted to watch you too?”

************

“Asmo, honey, you are as clever as you are gorgeous!” He sang to himself, after closing the door, spinning around his room in a happy daze, laughing.  
His plan had worked. Even crazier; she’d agreed! They’d talked about boundaries. Safe words!! Demon Lord be praised!  
His back hit the silk sheets as he bounced, folding his hands behind his head, sighing. He felt happier than he had the entire week.  
‘Now,’ he thought, ‘the real fun begins.’

************

The bath had been divine, the chocolates were delicious, but nothing had prepared her for the pure skin that was his hands on her skin.  
“Mmmmm, Asmo. You’re really good at this.” She groaned, face buried into the sheets.  
He chuckled from above her.  
“Hmmmm? What’s that, my love? I can’t hear you over the sound of how good my hands feel.”  
She giggled, turning her head to gaze at him through the mess of her hair.  
Greek statues would weep if they saw him.  
Straddling her thighs, his arms moved in long sweeping motions as they caressed up and down her back. The massage oil warmed slightly when it absorbed into her skin, hints of orange and rose tickling her nose.  
His muscles rippled as he moved, hair slightly curled at the end where he’d left it damp after their bath. Everything about him looked like it had been molded by the hand of a sculptor.  
He caught her staring and winked, flashing her a smile that stole the few brain cells she still had left.  
“I think this side is done,” he swatted her cheeks playful, causing her to squeak in surprise. “You should flip over so I can keep hunting for any more hidden tension.”  
She hesitated. He’d stripped off her towel when she’d laid down, leaving her completely exposed. A naked bum was one thing, but…  
He tugged a gold silk scarf into view before lightly dragging it along her back, leaving goosebumps in its wake.  
“I promise I won’t peek while you roll over.”  
She felt something well up inside her chest at his thoughtfulness, turning over slowly onto her back. To his credit, he did in fact close his eyes and she pulled the scarf over her breasts, shielding them from view.  
At her okay, he looked back and forgot not to stare.  
She was beautiful; her soul shining so bright it nearly blinded him. Everything about her radiated love and trust. She was temptation incarnate, served on satin sheets.  
The silk did little to hide the curves of her peaks, nipples poking against the thin fabric.  
His hands started on her shoulders, smoothing down her arms. He focused on her hands, thumbs pushing into all the spots her constant homework had left cramps in.  
She moaned as his fingers skimmed over her chest, fingers ghosting along the edge of her breasts as he moved to her stomach, gently smoothing the soft flesh of her padded tummy.  
He followed his hands with light kisses, wanting to cherish each inch of skin she was offering to him.  
She flushed, and he was delighted to note that the color went down, even below the silk barrier.  
‘I wonder if her nipples get even pinker when she blushes,’ he thought, fingers gripping her hips and rolling them in slow circles.  
She moaned in response, hands flexing, reaching toward him. He held one up, kissing the palm.  
“Are we green light, right now, or yellow?”  
She let out a shaky breath as his other hands kept rubbing along her soft skin.  
“Definitely green.” Her voice was half air, half need. 

He lay her hand against her belly and moved further down, avoiding the place he wanted to touch the most.  
His hands kneaded her thighs, thumbs gently caressing her soft skin, and she shuddered beneath him. Her thighs parted slightly for him, and he moved the massage lower, hands curling into the softer skin right below her mound. He leaned forward, so that just his breath warmed over it. She tensed, biting her lip.  
Slowly, as if by accident, he let one finger brush against her outer lips. She gasped, arching, opening herself up more.  
He could see how much she was already glistening from his touch.  
She made a stifled sound, almost like a kitten’s mew.  
He kissed her inner thigh, hands slowing.  
“How green?” he asked, voice low.  
One hand shot up into her hair, while the other became tangled in his.  
He waited, hands shaking with wanting to touch her. But that was her choice.  
“So green. So fucking green!” She gasped, tugging on his head.  
He took a deep breath, and smelled only lust, not a wisp of fear anywhere.  
Perfect.  
He massaged up to her folds, stroking the lips, moving the flesh around teasingly until he grazed her bud, sending a shock through her spine. Her grip on his hair tightened.  
He grinned, blowing cool air over it, making her shudder, thighs clamping tightly around his hands.  
“Asmo, please…” She whined, tugging on him.  
“Hmmmmm? Please what, baby?”

The scarf had been pulled aside by her movement, one breast exposed, the nipple rosy and needy. His mouth watered at the sight.  
He slide up along side her, on hand never leaving her folds, fingers picking up speed. Cautiously, he palmed the peak in front of him, rolling the nipple between his thumb and finger.  
Her eyes shot open, and she gasped, caught in his stare.  
She watched him lick his lips right before he leaned down and sucked her nipple into his mouth.

It was too much, she let go of his hair and brought her hand to her mouth, trying to stop the moans from escaping.  
“Darling, oh baby, don’t you dare try to be quiet!” He tugged the hand away from her mouth, and she moaned loudly, causing a blush to stain her cheeks.  
“You’re beautiful. Don’t hide it.”  
His eyes dragged hungrily over her body, skin flushing under his gaze.  
The sensations were more than anything she had felt before, but instead of panic, she felt as though she was riding a wave. The strokes of his fingers caused the tension in her body to rise and swell, tightening her lungs, coiling a tightness in her that was both too much and not enough.  
“Asmo, please, I need-”  
“Tell me,” his words husky, full of breath, “say what you need.”  
She whimpered, pressing up against his hand, her wetness chilling slightly as dripped down her thighs.  
His thumb swirled around her sensitive nub, while his other fingers danced at her entrance.  
She’d never had it build up this fast. Her eyes went wide as she realized what was happening.  
Her legs shook, hands reaching to grab anything. One found the sheets, the other raked across his chest, until his fingers laced with hers.  
“Oh god! Oh godohgod, I’m- I’m gonna-”  
“Sing for me, darling,” he whispered in her ear just as his fingers thrust up into her.  
Her whole body bowed off the bed, vision flashing white as time froze, trapping her a moment of pure pleasure. She wanted to scream but no sound came out, her mouth locked open in a silent wail.  
Vaguely, she heard him moan and felt his strokes slow to gentle caresses, easing her down from the cliff she’d fallen from.  
Words nipped at the edge of her consciousness, bringing her back into the present. Her body was shaking, teeth clattering as if she was cold.  
“Oh, Honey, that was beautiful!” He rolled her onto her side, tucking her head under his chin as he wrapped his arms around her.  
“I ca-an-t st-top sh-ak…”  
He groaned, his hard length twitching against her thigh.  
“Full body orgasm, kitten. You gotta ride it out.”  
His hand stroking down her back sent a series of sparks off and she twitched uncontrollably, squealing under his touch.  
“Oooooh! It’s so hard not to tease you. Your back is as sensitive as mine right now!”  
He danced his fingertips along her skin, skipping lightly over her ribs, pausing to squeeze her fleshy hips. She gasped, feeling air hit her lungs differently.  
She blinked her eyes open, pulling back to look at him.  
Even colors looked brighter.  
“What- did.. you? I never have… I mean.”  
He kissed her nose, and smiled so brightly she thought she was looking at the sun.  
“That, I’m guessing, was months, maybe years, of built up tension! I really think we need to do this more often.” He laughed, brushing some hair off of her cheek.  
“I’d say for our first attempt, we can count that as a success, no?” He laughed, joy bubbling over.  
She blinked, gears turning. There were going to be more times. 

His squeal of surprise was muffled by her kiss when she pushed herself up, claiming his lips. Nipping and sucking on his lips, she devoured his mouth in a desperate kiss, hands flying up to tangle in his hair.  
He growled, locking tongues with her, wrapping his arms around her tangling their legs.  
She only came up for air when her lungs burned. Panting, she rolled him over, sprawled out on his chest ear over his heartbeat.  
“I never knew; I didn’t realize it could feel that good.”  
He laughed again, a bit surprised, chest vibrating beneath her.  
“It should ALWAYS feel that good. At least. Probably better. But we’ll start small for now. Don’t want to short circuit that pretty little brain of yours.”  
“Hey!” She swatted him lightly, propping herself up with mild indignance. “My ‘little’ brain can handle you just fine, thank you very much.” She huffed, and threw her nose up in mock annoyance, trying to pretend he hadn’t turned her into a shaking heap of pleasure moments earlier.  
In a flash she was on her back, his fingers tweaking her nipple as his other hand curled into her hair, tilting her head away so he could lick up her neck, ending with a gentle bite on the shell of her ear.  
“If that were true, my sweet, you’d have me in you now, and for the rest of the night. You wouldn’t be able to think with all the things I want to do to you.” His cock twitched against her heat, her wetness causing it to slide easily along her slit.  
She whimpered, arching under his touch. Everything radiated pleasure. He kissed down her neck, the hand on her breast leaving a burning trail as it ghosted down to between her thighs, teasing the bud in her folds, the overstimulation making her twitch uncontrollably. She tried to speak, or even moan but couldn’t. He was so much. It was all -  
He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before rolling off, stretching onto his back, hands folded behind his head.  
She struggled to remember where her limbs were and how they moved.  
“Buuuuut- we both agreed that we wouldn’t rush things this time. And a demon is only as good as his word.” He smirked as she gaped at him.  
“You- you!”  
“Who me?” He quirked an eyebrow in her direction.  
“You are insufferable sometimes!”  
“I think the word you are looking for is insatiable. Go ask Satan about the difference later if you aren't sure."  
He noticed the blush stain her cheeks darker at his brother’s name and felt a small lick of jealousy burn in his chest.  
Damn that brother of his! Honestly, he knew others found him aesthetically pleasing, but just his personality alone should-  
“I don’t want Satan…” She whispered.  
The tiny green flame was overtaken by a swell of pride.  
“Oh?” He propped himself up on his elbows, dragging one leg up so the foot was flat on the bed, tossing his head back.  
‘Like a statue of a Greek god’ she thought again, his body distracting her from her thoughts.  
“Then who do you want, precious? Hmmmm?”  
Hesitantly, she reached out, touching his chest and sliding her hands down to where his hips creased. “Just you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me! Mid terms, work, and Thanksgiving (Canadian, eh?) took up more time than I thought they would.
> 
> The story part ended up longer than anticipated, but it didn't feel right having a sexy scene with them after I wrote the shower scene. 
> 
> First time writing a smutty scene like that. Hopefully it was worth the wait.
> 
> I'm toying with the idea of a 3rd chapter, that continues the sexploration with Asmo. Thoughts? 
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life! Let me know what you want or think.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> I'm trying to keep the reader character descriptions as neutral as possible, but let me know if I slipped up anywhere.
> 
> Shameless smut coming up in the next chapter; they need to get through the bad before they can get to the good. Don't hate me, I'm always evil to my characters.


End file.
